Avengers Musical Lifestyle
by NinjaCookieXD
Summary: Sequel to Avengers Karaoke: After the successful Karaoke evening at Stark Tower, the Avengers and Loki find themselves singing more often in their day to day life. Pairings include mainly FrostIron and BruceXThor, hinted Clintasha, BlackPepper and Coulsteve.
1. Reminiscence

**_Avengers Musical Lifestyle –Reminiscence_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or any songs that are mentioned in this fic ;P _**

**_Note: This is more of a prologue type chapter so it's short :/ There will be longer ones I assure you dear readers._**

* * *

"You remember that karaoke evening we had?"

"Yes?"

"That was amusing. You have quite the voice on you Anthony."

"Thanks, you too."

"Anthony?"

"Yes dear?"

"Get your hand off my ass, I am trying to sleep."

"But it's only 11'o clock. The nights still young. Get up; we're having a drink together."

Loki groaned and reluctantly got up. He knew that Tony would just keep on at him until he caved in so he might as well get up and give him what he wanted. Although he actually didn't mind getting up again as he usually felt more awake after one of their passionate love making sessions. He shot daggers at Tony as he pulled on a pair of boxers and grabbed one of Tony's shirts to put on over the top. He loosely did up a button or two then stormed out of their bedroom.

Tony watched him go them chuckled and pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms, not bothering with anything else. When he got out there, he saw Loki was already sitting on the sofa and held a bottle of wine which he poured into two glasses. Tony's eyebrows rose but he smiled and sat down next to Loki. He picked a glass up and held it up. "To us."

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled and put their glasses together to make a _clink_ noise. They both downed the contents of their glasses quickly, and were soon refilling for the second glass. Then the third. Then for Loki only, as Tony was starting to feel drunk, the forth to seventh refills.

By this point, they were both starting to feel drunk and in between messy kissing and hardly innocent touching, Tony stood up and fell over onto the floor. Loki giggled and fell on top of him so that the two were lying on the floor. Tony tried to get up but because Loki held him down, all he managed to do was push his ass into Loki's crotch.

Loki moaned, as did Tony then Loki smirked as he started to rub his clothed dick against Tony's ass. Tony moaned again, slightly louder as Loki started to hump him from behind.

"Hey, if you're going to do that, at least take off my clothes and enter me properly." Tony whined. Loki smirked and was about to do so when an idea came to him.

"Jarvis! Play the last song I heard on my StarkPod, without the lyrics if you would."

Jarvis hesitated a moment but then spoke. "Of course sir, playing it now."

Tony rolled his eyes and sighed but then grinned as he heard the intro. He twisted around properly so he was on his back as Loki straddled his waist and leaned down over him, placing a short kiss to his lips before he started to sing.

* * *

_Dark: While I wrote this, I was positioned next to some flowers that smelt HORRIBLE. I have hay fever too which made it worse :L So! This is the first chapter of the sequel to Avengers Karaoke. Updates for this are NOT going to be regular because I haven't got chapters stored and I have a whole lot of exams coming up. I do however have LOTS planned as well as a FrostIron AU on the way J (It's like 30+ chapters but I'm trying to get it done or at least near completion before I focus entirely on my exams before I upload it) I'm going to put the second chapter up in a moment of this one because I feel like it and this has no singing in it ;D _


	2. Run, Stark, Run

**_Avengers Musical Lifestyle – Run, Stark, Run_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the song in this chapter _**

**_(Lyrics in just Italics)_**

* * *

Loki leaned down over Tony and kissed him before sitting back up and smirking.

_"I always knew you were a bad boy, I used to think that it was cool." _

Loki rubbed his crotch against Tony's again which made him moan. "_You took me down just like a Rob Roy, but now I'm coming after you." _

He leaned down and brushed his lips against Tony's, whispering in a low and seductive voice, "_Run, Stark, Run Run Stark, Run Run. Run Stark Stark Run Run."_

Tony smirked then pushed Loki and himself into a sitting position then he ran a hand through Loki's hair. "_I always knew about your red horns, I always saw your evil scars. You used to be what I would live for, but then you went and stabbed my Arc."_ He glanced over at the window and shuddered involuntarily as he remembered the time Loki had defenestrated him. _"The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar."_

Loki smirked and interjected, standing up and walking away but glancing over his shoulder at Tony. _"So watch your back cuz imma steal your car."_ Tony frowned and stood too, watching as Loki reached the middle of the room.

_"You better run, run, run, run, run, Cause there's gonna be some hell to play. You better run, run, run, run, run, and that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey."_ Loki sung as he started to dance seductively in the middle of the room.

Tony smirked and walked over to him, placing his hands on Loki's hips and making him cease is movements. _"I wish I'd known right from the start, that I was dancing with the dark."_

Loki smirked further and ran a hand across Tony's chest. _"You better run, run, run, run, run Stark, Run, Run, Stark, Run Run. Run Stark Stark Run Run." _Suddenly, the hand that was on Tony's chest disappeared as did its owner and the lights went out but the music kept playing.

Tony turned around on the spot and squinted as he tried to locate Loki. _"Now that I'm living with a vampire, I'd better get myself a gun."_

Loki suddenly appeared behind him. _"I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir."_He moved one hand to run his fingernails lightly over Tony's throat. "_I'll string you up to have some fun."_ The other hand moved down over his stomach and started rubbing his dick which, by this point, was half hard.

He leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "_Run, Stark, Run Run, Stark, Run Run. Run Stark Stark Run Run." _He bit his lobe carefully before twisting him around and grabbing his arm.

_"You better run, run, run, run, run, cause there's gonna be some hell to play."_ He ran his tongue up Tony's arm and gazed lustily into his eyes which made the mortal shudder with excitement. _"You better run, run, run, run, run, and that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey."_

Tony gulped and licked his lips. _"I wish I'd known right from the start, that I was dancing with the dark."_

Loki cocked his head amusedly and smirked. "_You better run, run, run, run, run Stark, Run, Run, Stark, Run Run. Run Stark Stark Run Run. Run Stark, Run Run,_ _Stark, Run_ _Run. Run Stark, Stark, Run Run."_

Loki teleported the both of them back to the sofa and pushed Tony back down onto it. _"I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk, I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk. You better sail off to the seven seas, there's not enough room for you and for me."_ He straddled Tony who raised an eyebrow and held up a finger as if he was making a point.

_"Once again if you would please."_

Loki raised his eyebrow back at him. "_There's not enough room for you and for me."_

They both sung the last chorus together while keeping their faces inches away from each other. _"You better run, run, run, run, run, cause there's gonna be some hell to play. You better run, run, run, run, run, and that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey." _

Tony then sang the next bit while Loki busied himself with placing kisses on Tony's neck. _"I wish I'd known right from the start, that I was dancing with the dark. You better run, run, run, run,run_  
_Loki, Run, Run, Loki, Run Run. Run Loki Loki Run Run." _

Loki glanced back up and smiled when Tony gave a grunt of disappointment before he sang the last bit_; "Run Stark, Run Run, Stark Run Run. Run Stark Stark Run Run."_

They both laughed then Loki thrust his head forward into Tony's, their lips crashing together hungrily as he both sat on the sofa. After a moment, Loki pulled away and placed a glass into Tony's hand that was full to the brim with wine. Tony raised n eyebrow.

"Are you _trying_ to get me drunk Loki?"

Loki shrugged innocently and smirked. "Perhaps."

Tony smirked then chuckled and downed his glass, feeling the contents immediately go to his head. This was going to be a long but fun night.

* * *

_Dark: Whoo! first singing chapter! I have no idea when the next one will be out but it will probably be soon as I've started it already ;D Just gotta finish... Hope your all enjoying this so far. Please Review and let me know if this is good :D See you next time. PS) The song was 'Run, Devil, Run' by Kesha. _


	3. Sexy, Naughty, Tony

**Avengers Musical Lifestyle - Sexy, Naughty, Tony**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or this song**

_**(Lyrics in just Italics)**_

* * *

"You're so hot babe." Tony slurred into Loki's ear in what he thought was a 'sexy tone' but what was really just drunken talk.

"Yes, I know. You've been telling me that for the last half an hour. Haven't you reached your limit love?" Loki placed a hand on Tony's thigh and stroked it gently.

"Who, me?" Tony scoffed and batted his hand at Loki. "Please, I've only had... how many again? I forgot."

The god rolled his eyes slowly and sighed then glanced up at the clock. "I think it's time for bed." He tried to stand up but yelped when Tony pulled him back down again.

"No! The night is still young baby, and I'm still in a mood for siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingiiiiiii iing!"

Loki raised an eyebrow as Tony sung out the elongated syllables of his last word in a tuneless tune then placed a hand on his lover's cheek. "No love. Bed."

Tony raised an eyebrow and lowered his face so that it was inches away from Loki's. "And I thought you didn't was to sleep with me because I was ineve... inever... inebree?" He glanced away frowning as he tried to pronounce the right word but when he couldn't, he slapped his own thigh in annoyance. "Fuck that word! 'Drunk'."

Loki smirked at the quotation signs Tony made with his hand as he spoke then chuckled. "I know, I meant to sleep. I'm not having sex with you when you're inebriated." He started to get up and walked away to their bedroom but stopped when he heard Tony singing without a music background.

"_I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy."_

Loki quirked an eyebrow as he turned on the spot to see Tony sitting cross-legged on the sofa with his body turned to face him. He smirked and gave the god a very seductive look.

"_Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty."_

Loki sighed and rubbed his eyes before smiling and taking a seat in the armchair. 'Guess I can stick around for just _one_ more song...' He thought as Tony stood and stood up slowly.

"_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am,"_

He looked straight at Loki and winked. "_Sexy, naughty, bitchy me."_

"Jarvis? I think we need a little bit of background music here, and a video recording would be lovely too." Loki said with an even bigger smirk as Tony twirled on the spot for no reason.

"Already done sir." Jarvis said as the backing track came through his speakers.

"_I'm the kind of guy that guys don't like. I'm the kind that girls fantasize. I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like."_

He raised an eyebrow at Loki who shrugged and licked his lips slightly.

"_I may seem unapproachable, but that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach or ride that makes a guy like me wanna hop in and roll."_ Tony lifted his hands and ran them down his chest while keeping his gaze locked onto Loki's, watching intently as the gods piercing eyes followed his hands as they reached his crotch and rubbed slightly.

_"People think it's intimidating when a guy is cool with his sexuality."_ Tony started to walk over to where Loki sat and wondered how Tony was able to walk so seductively when he was drunk. _"I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent."_

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy." _He tugged at his trousers and turned slightly to stick his ass out toward Loki.

_"Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty."_ He patted his ass while sticking it out with made Loki groan involuntarily.

_"When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy."_ He turned around again and leaned down so he was inches from Loki.

_"Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me."_ He placed a small, chaste kiss on Loki's lips.

_"My mouth never takes a holiday. I always shock with the things I say."_ He moved so that he was straddling Loki's hips and licked, yes, _licked_ his cheek.

_"I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late."_

Loki rolled his eyes and thought that with one two changes, that this song would be sort of perfect for the genius. That is if he didn't keep switching between singing the gender of the song from the original female artist or his own male version.

_"and when it came to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who wont figure out that I am clearly a rebel to the idea of monogamy."_

Loki's eyebrow rose. As far as he was aware, he was the only man that Tony Stark had ever been with, and he had known that his boyfriend was a bit of a rebel; exactly why he sought him out in the first place.

_"People think it's intimidating when a guy is cool with his sexuality, I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent."_ Tony, whose neck had been craned back to momentarily expose his neck, brought his head forward to lock eyes with Loki again.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty."_ Tony stood up and hooked a finger in the hem of his jogging bottoms.

_"When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy."_ He started to pull then down really slowly, exposing his semi erect cock to the hungry eyes of the god, who licked his lips and suppressed the urge to lean forward to engulf it, reminding himself that Tony was still drunk and he was not.

_"Can't change the way I am, sexy, naughty, bitchy me."_ He completely pulled them off then flung them over the back of the sofa before straddling Loki again, his cock rubbing against Loki's naked thighs as he moved into position and made the god moan loudly at the feeling.

_"Sexy sexy sexy."_ Tony ran a finger from Loki's collar bone to the two buttons that were done up on his shirt.

_"Naughty naughty naughty."_ He undid the buttons and leaned forward to place a small kiss on Loki's nipple.

_"Bitchy bitchy bitchy... Me"_ He smirked as Loki groaned and threw his head back.

_"Sexy sexy sexy."_ Tony took the hardened nub between his teeth as he sung, squeezing it gently and making Loki moan louder.

_"Naughty naughty naughty."_ Tony slid his shirt off Loki's shoulders, leaving him sitting there in just a pair of boxers that had a bulge in the front.

_"Bitchy bitchy bitchy..."_ He slipped a hand down the boxers but pulled his hand out quickly, making the elastic ping against Loki's skin. "Me."

_"People think it's intimidating when a guy is cool with his sexuality I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent."_ He kissed Loki's chest at the same time as using a hand to rub against his clothed dick.

_"I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy. Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty."_ He slipped his hand down Loki's pants again and wrapped his fingers around his, unfortunate, semi-erect cock.

_"When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy. Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me."_ Loki bit down on his lips and involuntarily thrust up into Tony's hand.

_"I like all of my shorts to be a little too shortly."_ Loki sung breathlessly, making Tony scowl as he stole the words from him_."Unlike all of my guys I like them tall with money."_

_"I love all of my nights to end a little bit nasty."_ Tony interjected again, leaning up to Loki's earlobe and biting it which made the god groan.

_"Can't_ _change the way I am sexy, naughty, bitchy me."_ Loki sighed and pulled Tony's hand away from him. Tony pouted then leaned down to Loki's chest again as he started to plant kisses over it. Loki smirked and lay his head against the back of the chair while Tony kissed and nipped at his skin playfully, in between singing,

_"I pick, my skirts, to be, sexy. Just like, my thoughts, a bit, naughty."_ Tony stood up and walked over so he was standing next to the sofa while holding up his arm and bending his knees slightly in a... 'sexy' pose.

"_When I'm, out with, my girls, ...bitchy can't change, I am, sexy naughty bitchy me!"_

And with that, Tony fell sideways onto the sofa passed out, leaving Loki sitting in the chair and rolling his eyes. He sighed then got up and went over to Tony and picked him up bridal style before carrying him into their room, this time intended for him to stay sleeping it off instead of demanding more songs this night.

* * *

_This chapter was supposed to be written last weekend, blame all the bloody exams, assessments and mocks I've had :/ Thanks for reading, please review! :D Also, please check out my new fic Cryptic Hush. It's a high school AU for FrostIron XD And this song is called 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy' Not sure who it's by but if you search for it, it'll be obvious ;D _


	4. Loki's The Villain

**_Avengers Musical Lifestyle – Loki's the Villain_**

******_Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers or the song in this chapter  
(Song lyrics in italics)_**

* * *

The next morning, Loki awoke long before Tony. He was sitting on the sofa in a pair of leather trousers and a loose green shirt, casually flipping through the pages of a magazine and listening to music on his StarkPod when Tony finally stumbled out of their room wearing nothing but a pair of green boxers. He clutched his head and groaned as he made his way over to the arm chair.

Loki raised an eyebrow as he glanced over the top of the magazine and smirked when he saw that he was suffering from what looked to be a bad hangover.

"Fancy a drink love?" He asked in a loud voice. Tony winced then glared at Loki slightly.

"Keep it down will you please? And no, I don't."

Both of Loki's eyebrows rose as he folded the magazine in half then placed it on the coffee table before turning back to face Tony.

"Oh I'm sorry. How much _did_ you consume last night? No, in fact a better question would be, do you actually remember anything from last night?"

Tony paused and frowned before lightly shaking his head. "Apart from that song, nothing."

"Which song?"

"Uhh, the Kesha one... I thought we only did one...?"

Loki chucked then smirked. "Nope."

Tony groaned then leant back and rubbed his forehead. "I hope you didn't film it."

"...maybe?"

Tony groaned again. "Jarvis? Make sure that footage does not get out, and put it in mine and Loki's video file, I'll watch it later..."

Loki pursed his lips in thought for a moment as an idea came into his head. It was perfect for a little mischief and could serve as a lesson to Tony for drinking so much.

"Jarvis?" Loki asked whilst finding the right song on his StarkPod. "Could you play the backing track to this please? Nice and loud for our dear Anthony here." He cocked his head at Tony and smirked wider as the genius narrowed his eyes.

"Yes sir, playing it now."

Tony groaned as he heard the loud guitar intro and hid his face in his hands to try and drown out the sound, but Loki was having none of that. While the intro played, he got up and walked over to Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder before running it across his back to the other as he sung the first line.

_"All day, all night, I've been thinking why feeling wrong feels so right."  
_  
Tony clenched his teeth as Loki moved his head down so it was next to Tony's ear.

_"And I know, yeah I've tried, to turn myself around but I know what I like."  
_  
Loki stepped away and started to walk around the chair.

_"I ain't nice, no I'm quite a dick. I'm the bad guy who's makin' you sick."  
_  
He reached the front of the chair and gently rubbed Tony's knees which made him glare up at the smirking god.

"_It's easy for me, I've got no shame_."

He sung the next line extremely loud for Tony's 'benefit'. _"I'M IN IT FOR THE MONEY AND FAME!"_

Tony groaned and clutched his throbbing head again, lifting his head fully to see that Loki had taken a small step back.

"_Everybody wants to be like me, the villain is the one that you came to see._" he pointed at his chest and raised a hand like a grand gesture to himself.

"_Sick of all the good guys savin' the day."_ He raised an eyebrow at Tony who continued to glare. "_'cause the villain always wins when the hero's away."_ Loki winked then turned and started to walk away during the short music interval.

"_There's days when I wanna give in, but it's hard to be a saint when you're full of sin."_

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in another attempt to ease his throbbing headache. Loki turned back around and placed his arm around Tony's shoulders, pulling him closer and using his hand to gesture as he sung.

_"Why_ _would I ever think of goin' back, when it feels so fuckin' good to be bad?!"_

Tony glared at Loki again. _"Everybody wants to be like me, the villain is the one that you came to see."_

Tony raised his eyebrow and was about to open his mouth to say something but stopped when Loki placed his finger over the open hole to shush him.

_"Sick of all the good guys savin' the day, cause the villain always wins when the hero's away."_

He kept his finger trained to his lips as he leaned in closer to his face.

_"I know that secretly, everybody's rootin' for me."_

Tony took Loki's finger in his mouth and sucked gently, running his tongue lightly over the digit which made Loki hum in delight during the music interval. Loki took away his finger and gave Tony a quick kiss on the side of his mouth.

_"Everybody wants to be like me, the villain is the one that you came to see_." Loki sung as he stepped away from Tony slightly and smirked to himself. By this point, Tony had just started to ignore his headache and just enjoyed Loki's little show as much as he could.

_"Sick of all the good guys savin' the day, because the villain is here to stay."_ Loki stomped his foot as if to prove his point and lifted his hand too, pointing to the floor at the same time.

_"Everybody wants to be like me, the villain is the one that you came to see."_

He walked up to Tony and pulled him up so he was standing._ "Sick of all the good guys savin' the day."_

Placing his hand on Tony's cheek, he used one finger to gently stroke his goatee. _"'Cause the villain always wins when the hero's away."_

"_And I'm here to stay."_ Tony smirked as Loki bit his bottom lip seductively.

"_I'm the villain_." Loki sung as he trailed a finger seductively down Tony's bare chest.

"_And the villain always wins when the hero's away_."

And then Loki was tackled to the floor, chuckling as Tony attacked his face and neck with kisses.

* * *

_Dark: So sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, I've had Cryptic Hush to concentrate on, RP's with Doctor Maz, Bacon Lube to convert and more pressingly my exams to concentrate on as well as a number of issues happening at home. I will try to update this one quicker but unlike my other fics there are not pre written chapters stored so these are purely written when I can remember. Will try to update this again soon, and I think the next chapter isn't FrostIron. That's your clue ;) So, until the next chapter!_

_Ps – The song was 'Villain' by Theory Of A Deadman, a song shown to me by Doctor Maz herself a while back. Thank you for that m'dear :) x_


End file.
